


Introduction ~STORM~

by arimi_skywalker



Series: Arashi No.1 Ichigou: Arashi wa Arashi o Yobu! [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arimi_skywalker/pseuds/arimi_skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stormy day, two people meet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction ~STORM~

**Author:** [](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[**arimi_skywalker**](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/) ([sutekihanashi](https://twitter.com/sutekihanashi))  
Disclaimer: fanFICTION (extra emphasis on the fiction). None of this is based in anything even resembling fact except for, like, their names. Do not know, don't presume to know. Not owning. Not meant to offend. Just fangirling.  
A/N: Thanks to my dear 'Sho-chan' for checking and correcting this text for me. I suck at expressing myself in english ^^;;

_If you like this, you're welcome to check out my other fics :)_

 

 

Rain hit strongly the tails of the promenade.  
  
Less than an hour ago, the afternoon was hot and people peacefully walked around, enjoying the views of the Sumida River. However, clouds decided to gather without any notice and released their heavy load; a thick rain that soaked until the last centimeter of the benches and the leaves of the trees at Sumida Park, and everyone in the area had to run to shelter right away. At least, everyone who were in their right mind.  
  
Sitting on a bench, facing the river, I didn't move when the sudden storm came, and I let the rain drench my bones, cool my skin, soak until the last bang of my hair, which soon started to pour. And I thanked heaven. I sat there every afternoon and tears rolled down my cheeks, restlessly, unintentionally catching the attention of people who were taking a walk, making many of them turn around to watch me a second time as they walked away. That afternoon, the rain hid the tears on my face, and I appreciated not having to give explanations.  
  
On the other shore, the Sky Tree rose up powerful, watching me from its 634 meters, making me feel so tiny that I would've liked to dig a hole in the ground and bury myself inside of it. It looked at me with cruel eyes, showing me how pathetic I was sitting there, waiting for a miracle that I perfectly knew would never happen. Since I was a child, thanks to my father, I knew that when you want something for real you have to fight for it, but not my dream. It would never come true. And the only thing I could do was keep on dreaming, even when I knew that living stuck to that dream was eating me up.  
  
"Here, you can have it. It'll come in handy for you"  
  
A guy with a round nose and transparent eyes offered me one of those smiles that warm your heart, and his hand handed me one of those umbrellas they sell at the _konbini_ , long and transparent, with a white handle.  
  
I cleared my throat and shifted awkwardly in my seat.  
  
"I don't need it", I replied. "I'm fine, thanks"  
  
He blinked, feeling confused and surprised, and the smile on his face was gone. Then, he leaned the umbrella against the bench and fixed the big bag he was carrying on his side, crossed from his right shoulder to his waist.  
  
"I'll leave it here anyway, just in case you change your mind"  
  
"You should take it with you", I looked at him. "You're getting soaked"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm leaving now, and I know you'll be here until you stop crying"  
  
I stiffed and frowned.  
  
"I'm not crying", I whispered.  
  
"Of course you aren't. It's the rain, sure"  
  
He gave me a gentle, polite smile, together with a little bow that made the wet bangs on his forehead swing in a funny way. I have to admit that he managed to make me smile for a brief moment, but I immediately looked away and hid my smile. I didn't want to show him the effect he was having in me.  
  
"Sho-chan!"  
  
A nasal, cheerful voice came from the other side of the promenade. The guy of transparent eyes turned around when he heard it and smiled, but in a different way from how he had smiled at me. Besides warm, that smile was wide and bright, and his eyes danced playfully, brimming with happiness.  
  
"Aiba-chan!", he said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The guy with the cheerful voice stopped next to us, covering who he called Sho-chan with his umbrella.  
  
"I've come to pick you up. It looks like a storm is coming, and I got worried about you"  
  
"You didn't have to bother, I am about to go home", he replied looking into his big crossed bag, and taking out a notebook. "Look, I've gathered a lot of information. The Sky Tree is becoming one of the favorite spots for couples in Tokyo"  
  
I looked up and opened my eyes in surprise.  
  
"Whoa!", the guy with cheerful voice exclaimed. "That's great! If your theory is right, your project will be a success"  
  
"I know. And it's all thanks to you. If it wasn't you encouraging me, I wouldn't be doing this"  
  
"Don't say that, Sho. You had a great idea, and it's all yours. I don't have anything to do with it"  
  
The guy with nasal voice continued talking, but I stopped listening. Somehow, his tone was familiar, and I was sure I had seen those dark eyes somewhere before, but I didn't manage to remember where, and his conversation with the guy with transparent eyes was making me feel awkward. It wasn't related to me at all, and I wanted to be alone, so I stood up and walked away from them, without saying goodbye.  
  
"You're forgetting your umbrella"  
  
The guy with round nose followed me and was now by my side, offering me his transparent umbrella again. The guy with cheerful voice ran after him, and covered him with his umbrella again.  
  
"Sho-chan, you're going to catch a cold. You shouldn't run in the rain like that", he scolded him before fixing his eyes on me. "Oh! Matsumoto-san! You are Matsumoto-san, right?"  
  
"Eh?", I looked at him, surprised. "Y-Yeah, why?"  
  
"It took me a while to recognize you. When I first met you, I remember you really had a nice smile. Where is it now?"  
  
"What?", I blinked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, your smile. The one you openly showed some months ago"  
  
"My smile?", I blinked again and looked at the huge metal tower that rose up on the other shore. "At the Sky Tree, I guess"  
  
"At the Sky Tree? I don't understand. What is it doing there?"  
  
I looked at him in silence, studying his gesture.  
  
"It doesn't matter", I said in the end. "Have we met before?"  
  
"I'm Aiba Masaki. I'm sure you don't remember me, but I'll always be grateful to you", he smiled. "Some months ago I visited the bookstore where you work, and I was desperate because I needed to buy a gift for my friend and I didn't even know where to begin. You approached to help me, and when I told you he likes modern architecture you recommended me an awesome book about the Sky Tree. The tower was still being constructed back then and not open to the public, but the book had tons of information and pictures"  
  
"Ah, yeah. I remember you. I'm glad I could help you", I replied with a bow.  
  
"Is it you who recommended him to buy me that book?", the other guy asked with a gleam of excitement lighting up his transparent eyes.  
  
"Looks like it"  
  
"The book was for Sho-chan", Aiba explained, pointing to his friend. "And it was a good choice. Thank you so much, really"  
  
"I was only doing my job"  
  
"It's an awesome book!", the guy with transparent eyes exclaimed. "It inspired me for a project that, if everything goes as planned, will make me rich"  
  
I stared at him in silence.  
  
"I hope everything goes well then"  
  
He looked inside his big bag again and took out a card, which he handed to me.  
  
"Sakurai Sho, architect of dreams", he smiled. "Don't forget my name because I'm going to be famous"  
  
"Architect of dreams?", I raised an eyebrow as I accepted his card.  
  
"Well, my title says I'm an architect, but I like to think that my projects make people's dreams come true"  
  
"I see", I couldn't help chuckling seeing his excitement. "Even if I wanted to forget your name, I won't be able to do it. It's the first time I meet an architect of dreams. I'm Matsumoto Jun, a bookseller"  
  
"Supplier of materials to make dreams", Sakurai corrected me.  
  
I blinked and cracked up.  
  
"Am I really that? Well! And I thought I only sold books"  
  
"Books make people dream", Aiba said. "And Sho-chan uses them for his projects"  
  
"I would like to see one of them someday then"  
  
"Well, I couldn't make any of it yet, but I know this one I'm working on right now will be a success. I can feel it"  
  
"Of course it'll be, Sho-chan! You're a genius!", Aiba exclaimed. "What happens is that the world hasn't learned to appreciate your talent yet. It happens to every genius"  
  
I sighed and looked at the Sky Tree, which rose up tall and omnipresent in that thick rain, reminding us human beings how small we are, despite thinking we're so great sometimes. The sky roared, releasing a lightning that fell very close to where we were, lighting up the tower and making it look even more powerful and cruel. And I thought it wasn't by chance that it had that look.  
  
"Sho-chan, we should get going", Aiba said. "The storm is here"  
  
Sakurai nodded and gave me his umbrella.  
  
"Keep it. You have my number. You can give it back to me later"  
  
Aiba pulled Sakurai as both of them said goodbye and quickly walked away. Sakurai turned around when they were about to reach the bridge that crossed to the other shore, and smiled when he saw I had opened his umbrella and was using it to shelter from the rain.  
  
I smiled back at him and made a little bow.  
  
I could've never imagined that fate had started to move its threads.


End file.
